1. Field of Art
This invention relates to heat exchangers and in particular to solar panels formed by two corrugated plastic sheets joined face-to-face.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known to form heat exchangers from corrugated sheets joined together as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,782,009; 2,812,165; 3,145,707 and 3,360,038, among others. The corrugations in the sheets form passageways through the heat exchanger for flow of liquid or gaseous medium. U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,945 is also of interest for the disclosure of flat plastic sheets sealed together to form a continuous sinuous flow path in a heat exchanger. In heat exchangers of this type, the internal pressure of the medium flowing therethrough can cause the sheets to be separated resulting in leakage between the passageways or from the exchangers. This is particularly a problem in heat exchangers made of plastic components which are adhesively joined. A pressure of 60 to 100 psi or more can break the adhesive bond between the sheet components in such a heat exchanger. U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,114 discloses a combined condenser and receiver comprising a plurality of sheet metal members stacked and bonded together to provide a receiving chamber and conduit.
An improved heat exchanger is desired which can be made from corrugated plastic components adhesively joined together with a strong enough bond to avoid separation by internal pressure in the heat exchanger.